The Extraordinary Couple
by The Moon Prince Of The Wind
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are so madly in love. They shared a common fantasy which made their love grow stronger when it became a reality. Troyella. Short story. 2 of 4 parts are done and this is M for a reason.
1. A Common Fantasy

Author's Note: This is one of the four fanfics before the finale. A four-parter on Troy and Gabriella. This is the second of the 16 parts.

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.

The Extraordinary Couple

Chapter 1

Sharing a Common Fantasy

Their semesters in their respectful college goes very well, as they made a plan to go to their semesters, meet up, and work in their time outside classes. Gabriella was in class one day, totally in her studies when all of a sudden she was hearing Troy's voice whispering to her.

_Gabriella... Gabriella._

Normally she would look but since Troy's whispers were dream-like sounding instead of real she smiled before continuing. Lately Gabriella has been thinking about Troy a lot, not a lot where she wasn't focus on her studies but during most of her spare time Troy was on her mind. She wondered what could it mean for Troy to be on her mind a lot, especially when he's also in her dreams while she was sleeping. Most of her dreams was only her and Troy kissing after a romantic stroll whether it be the beach, the park, or a sidewalk. But when she was sleeping this time, her dream was a little bit more intense.

_Gabriella..._

Gabriella dreamt of Troy kissing her but he was taking it much further soon enough he started trailing his kisses down from her lips, to her chin, to under her jaw, to her neck he spent as much time kissing her neck and sucking ever so gentle on it.

_'Mmm! Troy!'_

He also licked her neck as well sending her in a tailspin. She could only hold on to his thick brown locks as he continues to pleasure her. Meanwhile back in reality, Gabriella had started masturbating and she was in luck to do that because her roommate was out. But after 25 minutes of Gabriella's fantasy, she finally had her orgasm. Back in her dream Troy was kissing her neck until he was looking deep in her eyes.

_'Gabriella.'_

_'Yes, baby?'_

_'There's something I got to ask you.'_

_'What is it?'_

Before Troy could ask, she woke up from her dream because her phone rang. It was Troy.

"Hey, Troy."

"Gabriella, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, studying hard as always. How did your game go?"

"Another win for us that's for sure. I can't wait to get back in California I have planned something for the both of us."

"What did you plan for us?"

"It's a surprise."

"I can't wait."

"Well trust me Gabriella it will be well worth it."

"Okay. Well I'm going to sleep. Come back to California, come back to me, safely, Wildcat."

"You know I will. I love you."

"I love you too, Troy."

And with that she hung up and went to sleep. Troy got back to California and his dorm room. As soon as he settled in he was thinking about Gabriella on how his surprise will be to her. he kept on thinking until he was sleeping. But while he was dreaming he dreamt about Gabriella in a purple dress. And he started to kiss her until he started trailing down his kisses. Her moans were like music to his ears.

_'Mmm! Troy!'_

Back in reality, Troy was going to masturbate until...

"Troy?"

Troy suddenly woke up because his roommate and fellow college basketball player was there.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, why?"

"Because your hand was going down the body slide."

"Oh, sorry that you saw what you were about to see."

"It's all right. So what is up, old girlfriend, long distance?"

"Well as for long distance, no, old, no as well."

"What is her name?"

"Gabriella Montez."

"Wow. I had a girlfriend in high school until we both gotten into different colleges. We were at tight as your relationship was, until that day."

"What happened?"

"She couldn't deal with the long distance relationship thing. It was kind of hard for me. I started to think where will I find another great woman like her?"

"I'm sorry to hear that, man."

"It's okay. Not to worry."

As Troy's roommate went to sleep Troy continued on with his fantasy. He pictured himself pleasing Gabriella so very gently and so very slowly the feeling was so great yet torturous for Gabriella. Back in reality, Within the middle of his dream. He now began to masturbate. And after 35 minutes of his fantasy, he suddenly had an orgasm. When he was back in reality he was looking up at the ceiling and then he smiled when he looked at his phone with Gabriella's picture.

_Yeah, tomorrow is going to be a great day, and a huge surprise for you, baby. _Troy thought as he quickly looked under the pillow at the Item. Before heading to sleep himself.

"Troy..."

The next morning was the first of the weekend. Troy was getting ready for his date with Gabriella, he took a real good shower, then he put on his best jeans and shirt and sprayed cologne on took whatever he needed, keys and all before driving to Gabriella's college. Gabriella already got through with her shower she was trying to find out what to wear, but she took in desperation her purple dress and put it on her all white platform shoes. And finally put on her perfume. She took her purse and left out as quickly as possible to catch Troy. As Gabriella got to the front of the college Troy was now pulling up he was shocked to see his girlfriend.

Wow! I can't believe she is wearing the same kind of dress! Just like in my fantasy!

it was indeed the same as what she wore in his fantasy but what he doesn't know was that she wore the same dress for her fantasy as well. He got out and greeted his waiting girlfriend with a long decent kiss.

"You look beautiful as always baby." Troy said.

"And you look gorgeous as always, honey."

They shared another kiss before heading into Troy's truck.

"So what's the surprise?" Gabriella asked.

"it's still there, but have patience. Good things come for those who wait."

"Really?"

"Really."

They buckled up and Troy was ready to drive them off to their entire day date.

Author's Note: Be on alert there will soon be another chapter for this fic. In the meantime though please leave me a review it counts. Thank you for reading.


	2. Love, Moments, & A Common Fantasy Oh My!

Author's Note: This is the 3rd part of the 16th parter. And 2 of 4 of Troy and Gabriella's story.

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter. And I also do not own "Get It Started" by Pitbull.

Chapter 2

Moments Like This When Turning a Common Fantasy Into a Reality

Troy and Gabriella were riding to destinations on their date while Gabriella was looking at Troy. Troy looked back and wonder what Gabriella was thinking.

"So what are we doing for today?" Gabriella asked.

"A nice fun time at the amusement park for one."

"Oh wow."

"Next up will be a walk on the pier."

"Wonderful."

"And I rented a room for us for this weekend at a hotel."

"A beautiful way for us to spend time again."

"But that's not all."

"What more could there be?"

"Within tonight, is a dance within the top of the Hotel and karaoke in the hotel lounge tomorrow."

"Oh, Troy. Already this looks so much fun."

"Really? And we haven't gotten to the amusement park yet."

But within minutes, they arrived there paid for their tickets and went in they were having a fun time they were hitting each other on the bumper cars, holding hands on the roller coasters and took silly pictured in the photobooth. Troy played a game and had won for Gabriella a wildcat. Once their fun in their amusement park was over they headed to the beach pier and walked on that barely passing people there. There were a short amount of people noticing that the sun was slowly setting. When they got to the end they watched the sun slowly going down. Troy was behind Gabriella holding her close with his hands on her stomach, while her hands rested on top of his.

"Troy this is so beautiful."

"I know, but not as beautiful as you."

"Oh, Troy. You're such a sweetheart."

"As long as I'm your sweetheart."

"You always will be baby, I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Gabriella turned around and started to kiss him They kept sharing long deep kisses with each other.

_Troy this is so beautiful, but I wish you could take us to the hotel room and make love to me. I don't think I can handle much more for one night._

They lost track of time as the sun was completely down but the stars weren't out yet.

"We just got one more place to go."

"Where?"

"The hotel."

"Finally. The room?"

"No, the rooftop."

"Oh, I forgot."

"Trust me Gabriella, somehow I feel the night doesn't feel right, now."

"However it seems the other way around to me."

"Well let's see how it goes."

They left the pier and got into the truck so that they could go to the hotel in which they were staying, they got to the top and saw everybody dancing. they held hands as they made their way to the dance floor.

_To these rappers I apologize, I know it ain't fair_

_Only ball I drop, New Year's Times Square_

_The world is mine, sixth sense, I see the seventh sense_

_Now baby, let's get started for life_

_Every time I look into your eyes_

_I feel like I could stare in them for a lifetime_

_We can get started for life (Tonight)_

_For life (Tonight) for life (Tonight)_

_We can get started for life (Tonight)_

_For life (Tonight) for life (Tonight)_

_We can get started_

Troy and Gabriella were dancing very close grinding their bodies on each other very slowly as Troy fully inhaled the scent of Gabriella's aroma. At one point Gabriella had a leg wrapped around him and kissed him passionately while they were still dancing, not caring who was watching.

But finally they broke from it and they look at each other's eyes. Although they didn't look at the moon, it was up and they night felt right for both of them now.

"Now?" Gabriella asked.

"Come on."

_Every time I look into your eyes_

_I feel like I could stare in them for a lifetime_

_We can get started for life (Tonight)_

_For life (Tonight) for life (Tonight)_

_We can get started for life (Tonight)_

_For life (Tonight) for life (Tonight)_

_We can get started_

Troy led Gabriella inside the room and they began to kiss each other while Troy was reaching for his pockets, he felt nothing but remembered he left everything in his truck.

_Oh man not now, this moment felt right!_

"Troy? Are you okay?"

"Yes Gabriella. I just forgot something in the truck. I'll be right back."

_I am what they thought I'd never become_

_I believed and became it_

_Now I'm here to claim it_

_I hustle anything you name it, name it_

_I went from eviction to food stamps_

_To bagging work, wet & damp_

_To a passport flooded with stamps_

_Now it's Volì everywhere I land_

_Two passports, three cities, two countries, one day_

_Now that's worldwide, if you think it's a game, let's play, dale_

Troy left to go to his truck and Gabriella was looking outside the balcony it was indeed a very beautiful view and the night was still young. She then went to the bed and lied down on her back.

_Cause if it feels right (You know it feels right)_

_We shouldn't waste anymore time_

_Let's get it started (Let's get it started)_

_Don't think about it (Let's get it started)_

_You know I'm gonna make it alright, alright (Let's go)_

_Cause if it feels right (You know it feels right)_

_You know I made up my mind_

_Let's get it started (Let's get it started)_

_Don't think about it (Let's get it started)_

_I know that we can make it alright, alright_

Soon she started to sing a song.

_Every time I look into your eyes_

_I feel like I could stare in them for a lifetime_

_We can get started for life (Tonight)_

_For life (Tonight) for life (Tonight)_

_We can get started for life (Tonight)_

_For life (Tonight) for life (Tonight)_

_We can get started_

Troy was back and he saw Gabriella lying down he quickly picked her up and started to twirl her around wanting to enjoy one last dance.

"Troy?"

"I want to enjoy you."

_If you really want to enjoy me, you would take me now._

After a few more twirls it ended with him dipping her. He deeply looked into her eyes.

"Gabriella, are you all right?"

"Yes Troy. But can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Just a while ago I had a dream about this moment. But it was more of a fantasy."

"What was I doing?"

"You were kissing me but you soon started to kiss down my body."

_No way! Could her fantasy be the same as mine?_

"Gabriella, how was I kissing your body?"

"First my lips, then my chin, then the bottom of my jaw, and then to my neck."

"Like this?"

Troy started to kiss Gabriella the same way he kept kissing her in his fantasy he started at her lips and ended at her neck kissing it the same way. The reaction from the pleasure to Gabriella couldn't be more scarier to Troy because of how she responded.

"Mmm! Troy!"

_This is exactly like _my_ fantasy! Does this feel right?_

Gabriella was following her fantasy because she had her hands on his hair. Troy then began to unzip Gabriella's purple dress which was from the back. Once it was completely unzipped, he pulled it down softly but slowly letting the silk of her dress pleasure her in a torturous way. Gabriella was now in her white bra and panties, and her shoes were still on but after a quick half minute Troy took them off. Trailing his kisses from her feet to her thighs. When Troy got to her womanhood he was completely staring until Gabriella was looking down at him, but soon enough Troy looked at Gabriella the look in her eyes was trying to tell him that she's ready, ready for him Troy wasn't just a wildcat at East High, he was _her_ wildcat. Troy gave Gabriella a kiss of trance like proportions and her arms fell down as if they were limp. She was willingly prepared to let Troy devour her. Troy unclapsed her bra from the front to reveal her perfectly shaped breasts the bra fell on the floor and Troy kissed the cleavage of her breasts, sending moans out of her mouth with each kiss. Her body was reacting to wherever his lips touched, it seemed like it was wanting to respond to Troy.

"Gabriella..." Troy whispered into her ear. "Are you sure you want this?"

Gabriella whimpered a little bit.

"Troy, this fantasy has been inside my mind for a while and it took me that time to realize that I am ready. My body has been ready. I want this."

"Okay, but does this feel right to you?"

"Baby, this is the one time I feel that time finally slowed down for me, for us."

Troy remembered in their senior year that she wanted everything to slow down if not stop. And with the full moon out and still rising this entire night was theirs to own. They felt like time has slowed down for them, this is their one opportunity and for this night, it was and extraordinary opportunity. Gabriella held onto him as he took her to the bed, she quickly took off his shirt the only thing that was left was his pants but before he could take them off, he pulled out a condom then he stripped his pants and underwear off and took off his shoes. Only thing Gabriella had on was her panties, however he slowly took those off the way he did it with her dress. Once he put it one he was on top of her and she slowly spread her legs open for him. He began to place himself near her love tunnel, easing into it by going up and down.

"Oh, Troy!"

This was it, it was time for him to enter inside he went not too fast but not very slow either considering after all this time that this is their first time together this was the moment any normal couple couldn't live for. This had to be extraordinary for them. Every half inch inside her had her whimpering in pain, she only wished it would be pleasurable. As Troy reached her core he stopped to look at her, and Gabriella couldn't help but look at him. When he finally broke through her, she let out a strained groan and tears rapidly fell from her eyes. Troy quickly brushed away her tears as he still kept looking at her.

"Gabriella, it's over. We're one now."

"Yes. I love that we are one like this."

Slowly he fitted the rest of him inside her and waited a few minutes before continuing. He leaned down as Gabriella started to whisper in his ear.

"Baby."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for fulfilling my fantasy."

"You're welcome, baby, however I must tell you something."

"What is it?"

"This is also my fantasy as well."

"Troy..."

"Gabriella."

He began to thrust inside her very slowly trying to turn the pain in which she felt into pleasure and slowly enough she was feeling it. Troy was doing everything he could from caressing her breasts to kissing them and her neck, anything to make her pain go away and he did. As the moans of the extraordinary couple intensified with Troy thrusting deep inside her, Gabriella locked her legs around his hips and her hands softly scratched his back.

"Ohh! Oh, Troy!"

"Gabriella!"

"Go deeper, Troy!"

"Okay."

Troy went as deep as he can letting Gabriella have every inch of him inside her walls in which started to close around him her legs tightened and her arms were now around his neck, she was very close to her orgasm.

"Troy! I'm about to come!"

As soon as she said that, Troy sped up and went even deeper knowing he was getting close too.

"Me too!"

"Oh my God, Troy!"

She started her orgasm with Troy still pumping inside her giving her orgasm after orgasm.

"Gabriella!"

Then Troy started to have an orgasm. Once Gabriella was done with hers. The tightening of her arms loosened around his neck, but her legs were still wrapped around him. They looked at each other's eyes again before embracing another kiss. Once they broke from it, Troy began kissing her neck again before looking in her eyes again and speaking.

"Gabriella."

"Yes Baby?"

"There's something I got to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Now I'm not sure if this feels right right now but somehow I know we were meant to be together forever. But we've been inspiring each other and fulfilling many things together and tonight was our night and still is especially since this moment seems so right and sudden. And how we share a common fantasy."

"What doesn't feel right right now?"

"To ask you, Miss Gabriella Montez..."

From a pillow he pulled out a white box. inside he had a gold ring with a blue diamond in it. He showed it to her before she looked at him.

"Troy, you made this once-in-a-lifetime moment a special one. I was hoping for a moment like this and you made it come true in such a rare moment. This was exactly the right moment."

"So is this a yes?"

"Yes. Yes, Troy Bolton. Yes!"

Troy slipped the ring on her finger and still realized that the moon still hasn't reached halfway what would seem like 5 hours was only 2. They began kissing each other again before Troy had to put on yet another comdom so that they can make love yet again. When it was over, they were laying side by side looking at each other with sleepily eyes.

"So what's for tomorrow honey?"

"More fun stuff with the night ending in karaoke."

"That's wonderful, as long as we can do this again."

"We can do this as many nights as you like."

"I love you, my wildcat."

"And I love you too my future Mrs. Troy Bolton."

They shared one more kiss before sleeping in each other's arms with Gabriella snuggled underneath Troy. Gabriella smiled at the fact Troy wanted her to wait until it was the right moment to be with him, in this room, at this time.

_You were right Troy. This was worth the wait._

Author's note: well how do you like it? Please give a review the next chap will come soon.


End file.
